A New Hero Is Born!
---- Script -Shows a big house in the middle of a neighborehood- Kai(On his chair playing videogames):Uuuugh....I am so borred...I am tired of this game..Well hope the field trip today won't be like that... -Shows the window and a ship comming by- Kai:It's time!-Runs to the door- Kai's Mom:Honey take your lunch! Kai:Buuuut moooooom I don't need that today I'm going to an Alien planet.FOR THE FIRST TIME! Kai's Mom:I know you're in a hurry but you need to eat first! Kai(Grabs the lunch):Ok I will eat there...I guess.. -Shows Kai getting into the ship- Johnny:What took so long? Kai(Shows lunch):Hhehehhe... Johnny:Again.... Kai:Hey man sorry...'Ya know this ships and aliens thing is kinda new for me not like you you spent your Summer vacation on Galvan Prime the planet we are going to... Johnny(Scrating his head):Yeah...it was kinda weird they are all so small!Fortunally is enough to get in. Kai:Nice. -Some hours later- Teacher:We are here!Who's excited? Class:WE ARE! Kai:Finally! Teacher:Ok today we are visiting the creator of the Omnimatrix AKA the Omnitrix,Azmuth...! Johnny:Wow....Think he will give us one? Kai:I doubt it I heard he is really strict sometimes. -Meanwhile- Messanger:Oh no..L-leave me alone...I won't give you the...the... ???:Oh please....You're just a Galvan...NOW HAND ME THE DEVICE! Messanger:Never!! ------------------------------------------------- Kai:Did you hear that...? Johnny:What...? -Scream- Kai:That! Johnny:Wanna check out? Kai:I guess... -They sepperate until kai opens a door where the Messanger is standing there hurt- Kai:Hey!Little one are you ok?What happend here...? Messanger:He...came here...I hide the device from him take it *cough* and s-stop him*Shows the Alfatrix* Kai:Woah what's that?? Messanger:It's like the Omnitrix but better...don't use it now tho...Wait untill he comes *cough* About me my time has come... Kai(Puts Alfatrix on his wriste):Don't worry...I willl handle it... Johnny:There you are Ka...WOAH!What happend??? Kai:There was a Galvan and he gave me this because someone is going to attack this place...I don't know why.... Johnny:Maybe your "The Chosen One" hhehehe got it..? Kai:No time for jokes..Let's go -They rejoin with the group- Teacher:So...behind this door is him...Azmuth,kids be quiet we don't want to disturbe him! -The door open- ???(Grabbing Azmuth):WHERE IS IT!!??? Azmuth:I...Don't Know The Messanger was suppose to give it... ???:LIER!I took care of him and he had nothing! Kai:But I do..! Class and ???:Woah! Kai(Selecting Alien):Woah this one looks nice! -Kai would turn into a Polar Manzardill Poleezzard:I will call this one....POLIZZARD! ???*Drops Azmuth*:Hmmmm....Intersting... Polizzard:TRY THIS!*Freezes himwhile jumping to the roof* ???(Breaks the ice):Pathetic... Poleezzard:Really?This was just a destraction! *Poleezzard jumps on ???'s head* ???:AGH.... *Birds appeare on top of his head* ???:Mom...Is t-that you... Poleezzard:That...Ummm...Was Fast.... -Revertes back to Human- Kai:Well...Do I...keep it? Azmuth..Yeah sure at this point I don't care anymore it happens all time... Kai:Suuuure.... -Sometime later on the Ship- Johnny:So...Are you going to fight evil...? Kai:Yup....This was a lot of fun...I hope to do it again Johnny:We will still be friends right...? Kai:Yeah of course! -Both laugh- -THE END- * Heroes * Kai * Johnny * Azmuth Villains * ??? Aliens Used * Poleezzard Minor Characters Teacher Students The Mensager. Trivia * This is the pilot episode for the series * This is my first Fan-Fic(Ever) * Poleezzard 1-hit K.O.'ing ??? is because his race is actually pretty weak in resistence. * ??? is a mercenary (SPOILER) contracted by Krustakk to get the Alfatrix Category:Episodes Category:Kai 20: Aliens In Danger Category:Series Premieres Category:Season Premieres Category:Bad Grammar